Rainin' You
by Krystal McKenna
Summary: Songfic based on Rainin' You by Brad Paisley. Very sad BB/Rae with slight Rob/Star.


_**AN: When I heard this song, it made me think of Raven right away, and then it became a BB/Rae songfic.**_

**_I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE SONG. _**

_**The genre says tragedy, and it means it. This might just make you cry. Thought I should warn you, at least. The parts in bold are the song lyrics, of course. So, here we go.**_

_**Rainin' You**_

**When I looked out today  
And saw that the sky was gray  
I thought about the way  
You loved days like this**

Beast Boy sat alone, his head hung low. Raven, the one he loved, was gone. He looked across the room at the statue of the masks of theatre, Tragedy and Comedy. He remembered the first time he had seen that, just before he had gotten himself pulled into Raven's meditation mirror. Thinking of that, he looked to where it had once lain. Instead of the gothic mirror, Beast Boy saw shattered bits of glass. When Raven died, the mirror broke.

His gaze drifting to the window, he sighed sadly at the sight of the rain that poured down. Raven had loved the rain. It was always so peaceful and gave her another excuse to enjoy a hot cup of herbal tea. He thought back to earlier that day.

**  
And driving in to town  
It really started coming down  
Bringing me back around  
To all that I miss**

The T-car came around the bend and headed out to the island where the Tower stood. Beast Boy, who now sat in Raven's place, stared out the window as the rain continued to pelt down. It seemed that everything reminded him of Raven. Everyone was sad that day, of course, being that they were returning from Raven's memorial service, but Beast Boy was hit the hardest. He was pelted by regret more every minute. If only he had told her that he loved her. She might not have taken her own life; she might not be gone.

**It feels like it's rainin' you  
It feels like it's rainin' you**

**I didn't even run inside  
Or worry about staying dry  
Besides there nowhere I can hide  
These feelings now**

Once they reached the Tower, everyone but Beast Boy went inside. Instead, he stood outside, not caring that he was getting drenched by the torrential downpour.

**Running down my face  
Takes me to another place  
I can't think of a better way to drown**

The rain mingled with the tears on Beast Boy's face. He went down to the rocks where he and Raven had talked after the Beast came out. He sat down and stared out at the angry water. Why couldn't he have just let Raven know of his feelings? It was his fault she was gone. If she had known she was loved, she would still be there. In a moment of decision, he dove into the waves and swam far out to sea.

**  
It feels like it's rainin' you  
I can't explain it  
But I am baptized anew  
It feels like it's rainin' you  
**

Inside the Tower, Starfire and Robin sat together in the common room. "Do you think we should check on Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. "He seemed so miserable today." Robin considered for a moment. "Maybe we should, just to make sure he's okay." The two stood up and went down to the ground level

**  
If I had my way  
It would do this every day  
I would never see the sun  
Because the closest I get  
To holding you again  
Is every time that sky opens up**

Beast Boy sank deeper into the water. He could still barely see the rain on the surface of the water. His last conscious thought was _'I love you, Raven,' _and then he blacked out.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire. "Beast Boy! Where are you? We seek to know that you are all right!" She walked around the corner of the Tower. "Starfire!" called Robin. "Come here quick!" Starfire flew over to where Robin stood. "Look." He held out a communicator. "It's Beast Boy's." Starfire gasped. "You do not suppose—" Robin nodded urgently. "Star, you need to fly out over the water and see if you can find him. I'll go get Cyborg." Starfire nodded and flew over the waves.

**It feels like it's rainin' you  
I can't explain it  
But I am baptized anew**

"Where'd she go?" Robin and Cyborg looked around. "She must have found him!" Robin exclaimed. "Wait, there she is!"

Starfire came out of the water with Beast Boy in her arms. She flew as fast as she could back to the shore. "Friends, I do not think he is breathing," she said. She gently set him down. She stood by Robin as Cyborg tried to resuscitate their friend. After a few minutes of futile attempts, Cyborg stood up. At the look on his face and the slight shake of his head, Starfire began to cry. Robin put his arm around her and the group went inside.

**  
It feels like it's rainin' you  
It feels like it's rainin' you**

__

**AN: Wow, that turned out sadder than I thought it would. I feel like I should have had something else at the end, but all in all it turned out pretty well, I think. Also, I wanted to clear something up a little. I don't see it that Beast Boy killed himself to be with Raven, I think that he did what he did to get away from the pain and the feeling that it was his fault. Just so you know.**


End file.
